Feud In Forks
by It's Now Or Never
Summary: Tensions are high when Bella decides to move back to Forks to be with her boyfriend and father. Little does she know that in the so called 'quiet' town of Forks, a war is brewing underneath the surface. What happens when the leaders of two rival gangs set their eyes on her? What will happen if Bella may just have feelings for both of them? Highs&Lows and a story of a girl in love.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Bpov**

I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheek or the sobbing coming from my throat. Every event leading to this flashed before my eyes.

Every. Single. Detail.

The pain aching in my chest was overwhelming and I knew it wasn't going anywhere soon; it was going to continue to be this unbearable forever. It's ironic how I always looked for "true love", and the love I found is the one that's after destroying me. The funny part about this is that it's my entire fault. I hurt myself by hurting the ones I love most in the world. Now I have to bare the consequences.

Even though my vision was blurry, my head hurt and my heart was crumbling into microscopic fragments, I reached under my bed, and focused on doing the one thing that always made me feel happy, content and sane. My writing.

So I retrieved my black, beat-up laptop that was under my bed, yet no sense of excitement filled me this time, I knew it wouldn't. I always poured my heart and soul into my poetry or stories, this time it was different, this would be the last time I typed into this old laptop, this would be my last poem. This time writhing was strictly for some sort of closure, it wouldn't make me feel any better but it might show how sorry I am. I took a deep breath to calm myself and wiped the tears that were breaking through my eyes. Yet no matter how much I tried to stop them, they would simply fall like the rain that was crashing on to the ground outside.

While I waited for the dial-up connection to get through to the internet, I glanced around my room, it looked like someone had had a struggle in here and knowing my dad, he would think the worst possible scenario. So I decided to tidy it up a bit for Charlie's sake, he would be appalled at the mess and I figured it would be a bit of a relief that all of my things would be in order for when he found out what I was going to do. I picked up the books thrown on the floor and placed them on the shelves. I set my laptop on my desk, and started to make my bed and placed all of the scattered clothes on the floor in my wardrobe.

I went back to my desk and decided I had to write something for Charlie, to show him that I would love him no matter what might have been said or done. So knowing that he was a man of few words I wrote;

'_I'm sorry, be safe, I love you.'_

My chin began to quiver when I read it back, making sure that those seven words were all spelled correctly and that those seven words were all I wanted to say to my father. I placed the note on top of my desk next to a photo of him and I, it was from when I was five and he brought me to my first carnival, there was cotton candy in our hands and wide smiles across our faces. I wish I was five again. When you don't know anything about what the real world is like, when everything you know is a happy lie like Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy. When boys and feelings and sex doesn't fuck everything up!

I slide my focus from the picture of my past to the screen in the present that said "Connection Valid". I typed in the name of the website that my blog was on into the address bar and began to type the poem that I needed to get out of my system so badly.

With a shaky breath I closed my eyes for what seemed like an hour, and then I reopened them and began to release my feelings on to the page.

_I Lost Their Love_

_I Betrayed Them Both_

_In Life, Without Oxygen, We Die_

_In My Life, Without Their Love, I Suffocate_

_I Do Not Deserve Either Of Them_

_The Lies, The Secrets, The Cheating._

_I Understand Why They Do Not Want Me_

_They Asked Me To Choose_

_I Could Not._

_They Asked Me To Be Truthful_

_I Was Not_

_They Asked Me For My Heart_

_I Gave It_

_I Asked Them To Never Let Go_

_They Left Me Fall_

_They Hate Me_

_They Despise Me_

_They Wish I Were Dead_

_So I Am Granting Their Wish_

_I Am Going To The Place _

_Where My Fears Lie_

_Where The Blackness Can Sweep Me Away_

_Where I Can Jump And Sore Through The Air_

_Where I Can Free Myself And This Burden That Rests With Me_

_Where I Found I Loved Them Both_

_I Need This Pain To Be Taken Away_

_This Ache In My Chest Where My Heart Used To Be_

_All That Is Left Now Is A Blank Empty Space_

_Nobody Can Ever Fill It In, Not Even Them_

_I Do Love Them Both, And I Am Sorry_

_I Cannot Come To Regret The Time I Spent With Either Of Them_

_I Am Not Strong Enough Without Their Love Anymore_

_I Am Worthless_

_I Am Weak_

_I Am Pathetic_

_**I Must End This**!_

And with that I submitted it to my blog. I cut the connection with the internet, shut down my laptop and crouched down to place it under my bed. I turned off the light, walked out of my room and shut the door and made my way down the stairs. I entered the kitchen and grabbed a large steak knife from the drawers, a bottle of heavy painkillers from the cabinet, the silver iPod on the table and made my way to the door where I turned around towards the inside of the house.

There was a large body length mirror to the left of the front door and for the first time today I caught my reflection and became confused. I looked in the mirror and forced myself to not look away. You can't look away from the truth. This reality that grips me is making me fall undone. When did this reflection change, and where did this thing come from? I didn't even know who was staring back; there was a girl, who looked about sixteen/seventeen with brown mahogany hair and red, watery, poufy eyes that were stained from tears. She looked tired and broken, exactly how I felt, it was me, and I literally had to force my eyes to look at something else, instead of this stranger in the mirror.

I glanced all over the house, memorising every detail I could and remembered all the history that happened here, both amazing and terrible. This house had always made me feel safe, it was my haven and it frightened me to think that I would be the second woman to walk out of this door and never come back to Charlie. But at least he had Sue now; I would never leave him alone in this world, I had to admit that I wasn't _that_ selfish.

I knew that everyone would be happy once I left, I have caused far more trouble in this little divided town then there ever was. I fuelled the hate between the people who live here even more, and now the flames have consumed everyone, even the people who claimed to be neutral in the on going war here. I didn't bother wiping the tears as the reality hit me, I needed to be upset, and it was what I deserved. The feud in forks may end someday, but not in the next few years.

The sun was setting behind the trees so I knew I needed to get going. I gave the house one last watery smile, closed the door and made my way through the rain to my truck, which would bring me to the cliffs where I would kill myself.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Bpov**

_02.30a.m_

I've been lying awake in my bed after tossing and turning since I deciding to get some sleep after having a big talk with my mom. But sleep wouldn't come! I couldn't help but think;

_Please if there is a god, leave me sleep! I have to get up at six in the morning to catch my plane out of here_.

I didn't really know if 'getting out of here' was a good or bad thing though.

My mom Renee and Phil (a.k.a the new 'step-dork') just got married, so I felt as though I owed my mom some time alone with her new, as she would call 'hubby' since she unfortunately got knocked up with me when she was seventeen. I mean I'm that age and I'm not thinking about being a mother anytime soon. She had to put aside all her future plans, all of her dreams to raise me, with my biological dad Charlie.

Yeah that didn't last too long. When I was three years old she left my dad in the middle of the night to get out of a future she didn't want for herself or her daughter. She had booked two one-way tickets to Phoenix and planned on staying with her grandparents. She had everything planned, she had a passport for me, and some money saved away, even a lift to Seattle airport from a friend of hers called Edna or something. My dad never saw it coming, which made it all the more devastating when he found out.

I never fully understood why he didn't chase after her or after me his baby daughter. I guess he was just too upset to do anything at that moment. Well anyway my mom got part time jobs while my great grandparents raised me; I was ten when Mama Lacey died and then about seven months later her husband followed suit, dying of a broken and lonely heart. Then mom kind of stepped up and tried to be mother, yeah that didn't work out so well either, but by then I was pretty good at looking after myself. The poor woman did try, and she tried hard but I guess that the maternal gene never got passed on to her. She would always be a teen stuck in an aging woman's body.

She met Phil when he 'accidentally' hit me in the head with a baseball in some batting cages. Accident my ass! The one time she wants to spend some 'quality time' with me, I get to go to the emergency room, where I'm on first name terms with most of the doctors since I'm so 'accident prone'. I guess that's the way the world works. I get a concussion, she gets a phone number, and it's a win-win situation. The only reason Phil hit me was because he had tunnel vision towards my mom, he should have been paying attention to the bat in his hand not gawking at her, but I'm happy that my little 'accident' got her a decent husband.

Renee's a 5ft 6inch, dirty blond, blue eyed, pale Thirty-four year old woman while Phil's a 6ft 2inch, sun kissed, ex-bodybuilder that's Twenty-seven, I didn't think they would be very compatible in the beginning but I have to admit I was wrong. Phil's okay I guess, Renee's completely in love with him, I've never seen her like this before. Which I'm taking as a good thing, but if he ever broke her heart though I'd be willing to fly to Forks, grab my dad's gun and fly all the way back just to shot his arms off, which would be funny since he's a baseball player and all. He might be a crappy one at that but the guy does have spirit in him.

When it came to their one year anniversary Renee and I moved into Phil's studio apartment, luckily for me my bedroom was far away from theirs and I thank god everyday for that little gift. After three years of going out, Phil finally popped the question in a baseball stadium right after his team won, and Renee ran from the crowd and into his arms repeatedly saying '_Yes Phil, Oh god yes, Of course I will_' and she put on the waterworks for the crowd or she was actually that upset she had to stay with the guy ''til death do them part' or she actually loved him that much. I walked out of there after forty seconds, not because my mom was showing affection in public was embarrassing enough but because she was eating Phil's face off, now that made me want to start screaming her dirty little secrets at him just to make them stop, but I didn't because I couldn't remember any of Renee's secrets, curse me and my short attention span.

My dad anyway is a 6ft 1inch, medium build, brown eyed chief of police. I don't remember getting to see my dad until I was five or six, and even then it wasn't really enough just to see him every summer because I got so attached to him over a few weeks. He did send letters to my mom every month asking things about me though, and he never missed sending a card for a birthday or holiday to me. I love him for that; he wanted to be part of my life even when he didn't have to be. I have to admit I'm pretty stoked I get to move in with him, but I would never let him know that. Charlie is a man of few words and I think he'd freak out if I told him I actually couldn't wait to see him.

I love him even more when he offered to teach me how to fish when I was nine, and invited his friend Billy, and Billy's son Jacob. Jacob was the same age as me, and lucky for me he wasn't afraid of 'cooties' or anything, he was genuinely friendly to me even when I 'accidently' pushed him into the lake, he just laughed and shook it off like it was nothing and I instantly began to feel bad so I offered my hand to help him out when instead of getting out of the water he pulled me in, and we had the best water fight ever. That summer would alter my life for years to come.

Because every summer after I would spend more and more time with Jake then I would Charlie, and every summer my feelings would grow more stronger for Jake. Jake was pretty much the same height as me every year until we were thirteen and all of a sudden he was a good few inches taller then me. That also happened to be the year he gave me my first kiss on the lake we met four years previous.

He asked if we could have some sort of long distance relationship, and of course I agreed, but I thought it wouldn't last long since he was a good looking guy and would probably figure '_Hey she's miles away, she won't know if I go off with someone else_' but we called each other every night and ended up talking for hours, unfortunately that wasn't a good thing when you run up the phone bill to Phil or Billy. I convinced my mom to leave me spend Christmas and any other important holiday with Charlie, and surprisingly she thought it was a great idea, so then I got to see Jake a lot more then just a few weeks in the summer.

When we were fifteen he finally admitted he loved me one evening in my bedroom, and being the child that I was, I jumped up and down on my bed pointing my finger at him shouting '_I knew it, I knew it! You love me, you want to hug me, you want to kiss me_' and apparently he did because I 'accidently fell' (meaning he tripped me) on to his lap and started making out with me, it was kind of awkward because he was still laughing at my happy dance, so I pulled away and said '_I love you too_'.

Even remembering that makes me excited that I'll get to move to Forks. Although I'm still undecided if moving is a good thing or bad thing, I mean on the one hand it's getting to see Jake and Charlie everyday but on the other hand the whole 'Them Vs Us' thing they got over there is ridiculous. I mean the entire town is basically split in two; it's like a freaking turf war or something. It's so idiotic, and the worst part is _nobody _knows how or who started it. The town has been like that for years even before Charlie was born. Renee said that's one of the reasons she left in the first place, she didn't want me to choose people or sides. All I really care about is that Charlie and Jake are on the same side, Charlie's already on 'overprotective daddy' mode anytime he sees Jake holding my hand, it wouldn't help if they were on opposite sides.

People call it the '_Feud in Forks_', it's a major battle between people living in the town. There are people who stand neutral, but their still friends with somebody from either side. Like Charlie tells everyone he's neutral because he's a cop, but the entire law department there are on the 'Us' side, which means their with the Quileute tribe and some other families in Forks. I'm kind of dreading it because even though a lot of people don't know me in Forks, I'll be immediately hated by half the population, not only because I'm the chief's daughter but I'm also going out with one of the 'Leaders'. Jake and his cousins have been taking responsibility for their side since Billy got into a nasty fight with one of the 'Rivals', and ended up getting stabbed several times in the leg, he might be in a wheelchair now but that doesn't get him down on life.

Jake told me some stories about the fights that went on between him and some guys from school, but never any details; he didn't want to scare me apparently. When we were swimming last year I caught a glimpse of the scares on his back, it looked like someone got him good, but he caught me looking and said '_Should of seen what I did to him_'. He said I didn't have anything to worry about; he would make sure I always had someone from our side with me _just in case_. What did that even mean? Was somebody going to jump me in the middle of school? Because if they even tried, I'd kick their ass without a doubt and Jake knew that. I might be a klutz, but I was a klutz that could fight, I got sent to kick-boxing in Phoenix since I was ten under Charlie's orders. Phil thought it would be hilarious but I showed his smug ass up.

That's what Renee was talking to me about before I went to bed. She wanted to make sure I was sure in my decision to move in with Charlie. I knew how scared she was for me, she didn't want me to get hurt, be that emotionally or physically. She told me when she was twelve she made friends with a girl in her school, the problem was that she wasn't on the same side as Renee, they both agreed that sides didn't really matter and the whole thing was completely stupid, so they decided to stay friends but that wasn't without difficulties, they had to make sure they weren't seen together publicly and anytime they wanted to see each other outside of school, Renee had to sneak out of the house since she was one of '_them_'; she was heartbroken when her family found out what was going on and they ended up banning Renee from seeing her. But that still didn't stop them being friends, they just saw each other less. But their friendship was strong enough to go through even that. I think Renee said she used to sneak me over when I was a toddler; apparently she had a son that I used to play tag with. She showed me a picture of a beautiful caramel haired woman with piercing green eyes sitting down on a white leather couch, holding a three year old me in her arms, I can't remember where I put that photo maybe it's in one of my books or something. Anytime I even try to remember being in that house, all I can think about is cookies for some reason, Renee's friend must have been a kick-ass baker.

That's what I'm most afraid of, making friends with someone that's meant to be my enemy. Once I go into school I'm going have to judge '_them_' from what Jake and the others say. Which I know is going to be biased being that they hate them, and their going to do the exact same thing to me, I'm probably going to be their target for the next year or so.

I looked over at my clock which read _4.00am_; all of this pondering took me nearly three hours. Well sleep isn't coming anytime soon, might as well actually finish packing my bags. So I threw the covers off of me and got out of the bed.

_I need coffee or to go for a shower, hey why not both._

I walked out of my little bedroom, down the hall and into the kitchen, where my mom sat holding what appeared to be a photo album in her hands on the counter top.

"Mom, have you been in here all night? I thought your bedtime was at one." I joked.

"Hmmm, don't be silly Bella there's no such thing as a bedtime." She giggled.

"Wait, you lied to me?!" I said in a mock horror tone.

"I'm sorry baby, I thought that you were old enough to know the truth." She sighed

"Oh god, it's like Santa all over again." I pretended to cry

"Bells what am I going to do without you around? You know I can't live off takeout food for the rest of my life, and I guess I'll miss you as a person as well. I'm going to have to make Phil be _extremely_ sarcastic from now on to make up for your smart ass comments." She huffed.

I leaned against the doorframe and really looked at my mom; I had to admit only now I understood what Phil saw in her, Phil might be a dick but he was mildly attractive, I always saw Renee as 'The Mom' (even though she didn't act like it most of the time) but looking at her you wouldn't think she had a seventeen year old daughter. She was, well pretty I guess, and she did have a nice figure even for a woman in her mid thirties and she was fuck crazy most of the time, but I did love her for who she was and I realised I was _actually_ going to miss her.

So I did what any person would do in this dilemma, I walked over and hugged my mommy. Wow I was going to miss a lot about this woman. I was going to miss her hugs, they totally rocked, and she'd never pat your back like an old person or an awkward guy. They were really tight too, you could be in the same position for hours and you'd probably be in pain but you wouldn't let go because they were that good. I was going to miss her smell; she always had the same perfume on, it smelled like jasmine and apples, she got me a bottle of it last week so I guess I wouldn't 'miss' the smell, but I'd miss how it smelled on _her_. And lastly I was going to miss… well that's it I think, oh no wait, I was defiantly going to miss borrowing her cloths to wear when I'd paint. Now I'm going to have to get my own; that sucks!

"Mom, I'm really going to miss you. You know that right?"

"I know my little Belly, Your never going to find another awesome mom like me, well except maybe Esme, but I'm not sure she can live up to my standards." She smiled

"And you're never going to find a teenager as sarcastic as or more awkward than me, well maybe some shitty teen actors on TV but believe me, they'll be faking it."

"Belly watch your language!"

"What? Just because you can speak 'grumble' doesn't mean my stomach can understand what it's saying he's hungry, or else he wants caffeine, either one is good to me."

"Since when is your tummy a he?"

"Since Jake left I needed some male company, and I'd rather gouge my eyes out then turn to Phil, and by the way 'Belly' isn't his name, it's Billy."

"Wow, you'll defiantly fit-in in Forks. You'll probably end up being the weirdest kid there, which believe me, is a very hard thing to do, since all the teenagers there are naturally weird anyway." She smiled

"What about your friend Elmo?"

"You mean _Esme_? Oh she's the one exception, well her and her husband. He's pretty normal enough too but he's not originally from Forks so yeah she's the only exception, hmm maybe her son is normal, but I doubt it. The teenagers there are getting pretty into the whole 'war' thing, that's what Charlie said anyway, but you never know, her son might be one of those hippies."

She continued rambling on about god only knows what, while I on the other hand went on my epic search for coffee, nature's goodness. I decided to start my quest in the terrifying darkness that is the '_**cupboard',**_ me, being intelligent, thought that I needed to think like my prey;

_Okay if I was hunted by a caffeine craving teenager I would need to regroup with someone that has been in a similar situation, ah-ha, our enemy has been in our position before, with their rich, chocolaty goodness. __**The Coco Bean**_!

"Hot chocolate, I thought we were friends." I muttered to myself, feeling hurt that they would hide coffee from me, but proceeded making my coffee anyway.

"…and what exactly is the point of being a vegetarian anyway, damn hippies! Bringing their weird religion of food into the country. How dare they do that, what right do they have?!" she rambled continually

How the hell did the conversation go from Elf or whatever her name is to vegetarians?_ Renee's been on the pot lately, that or Phil literally fucked her brains out… ewwww step dork having sex. _With that thought a very cold shiver ran down my spine. Just don't think about it. Wait a sec… step dork would be having sex with Renee. Oh My God! Delete image from head! Delete!

"… I mean if Phil had to eat vegetables all the time when he was little, he wouldn't have any muscle on his body now, and he wouldn't have been able to become the amazing baseball player he is today." She rambled still

I couldn't help but snort at that statement. _They wouldn't have met if he wasn't the __**fine young player**_ _he is now! Please, he was practically drooling on his shirt from starring at Renee's chest, yes what a fine young player our Phil is; he is an inspiration to man kind. We should bow down to him and chant King Phil! King Phil!_

"… I mean to think I mightn't have met him if those bloody hippies got their way, but thankfully he was able to knock you out and meet me at the hospital, what a crazy world this is, to think I might have never of met him because of some vegetables, well I guess our destiny was intertwined from the beginning, our fates sealed since we were born." She finished her rambling

"Mom I told you to stop reading those magazines, they fill your head with weird crap that even I can't decode."

"Which magazines are you referring to?"

"All of them. Maybe you should just stop reading altogether, the next thing you'll tell me is that vampires exist and are after your lucky charms or something."

"Silly Belly, leprechauns go after your lucky charms, if your going to insult me then do it right, or not at all,"

"Okay mom, whatever you say. Why don't you go back to bed and get some sleep before we have to leave for the airport?"

"Great idea, I just came up to look for a photo to give to you, here it is."

She handed me a scrunched up photo of someone I didn't recognise, a small young boy about three or four with copper hair and amazing green eyes who was hugging a small brown haired girl with brown eyes, they were both on a slide in some playground, and they were both smiling.

"Mom, is this me?"

"Sure is Billy Belly, aren't you adorable."

"Who's the boy, he's got to be Enda's kid right?"

"For the last time it's _Esme_, and yes your right, that's her son,"

I set the photo down on top of the table, and turned toward s my mom.

"Ahh... Thanks for the photo? Now get some sleep, I'm going for a shower okay."

"Yeah sure"

And with that Renee ran into her bedroom but not before she walked into the bedroom door. _Yeah I'm definitely going to miss it here._


	3. Chapter Two

_Author's note:_

First of all, thank you to those who have read F.I.F so far. I really do appreciate it. I know it's shaky but please be kind.

I started writing the rough draft about three years ago and I've become a completely different person since then so I view things differently now.

I am sorry I haven't updated lately, but I didn't think University would take up_** all**_ of my time.

I'm just starting my second semester so my timetable should change and I should have more free time so I PROMISE to update much more frequently.

I'll try to bring out a new chapter every week or every second week.

I miss the world of fanfiction and all of its wonder so I here by vow to spend more time to this story!

OH! Forgot to mention….. that you Edward Girls out there don't worry there shall be more talk about him *wink wink* ;D  
However Jake is Bella's current boyfriend, so we shall see how this turns out okay?

I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas & Happy New Year! :]

_~Scribbles & Doodles _

_ItsNowOrNever_

_Chapter Two Song: Adele - Hometown Glory_

**Chapter Two**

**Bpov**

"Excuse me Miss?" the annoying voice said. Was I dead? Did the plane crash while we were flying? Oh my god! I'm dead! This is not how I wanted to go! In fact I really didn't want to go at all. Death was my biggest fear, apart from stilettos and shopping. Well shit! I didn't even notice we crashed, I am one heavy sleeper.

"Miss?" the annoying voice continued, maybe it was an angel or some crap like that calling me to eternal peace or inner peace or outer peace or whatever it was called.

"MISS!" the voice screamed, jolting me awake. I looked around confused, what the fuck just happened? Phew it was just a dream. My eyes finally made contact with a flight hostess, the owner of the annoying voice.

"Yes?" I asked, arching my eyebrow as far as it could go to look intimidating, this woman woke me up! I finally get some sleep and she wakes me! I'm going to kill her. Back to the 'looking intimidating', which didn't seem to be going all that well by my account but I continued to do so, even though I was getting a cramp along the right side of my face.

"Oh god she's having a stroke!" the hostess shouted. Looking frantically around for anyone that could be of any help.

"What? No I'm not, I'm perfectly fine. Just face spasm or something." Jeez….. this bitch is stupid.

"Oh sorry, my mistake" She said looking uncomfortable. It's cool. Everyone makes mistakes, I mean the airline must have made one hell of a mistake hiring her if she's going to be shouting serious problems at people every flight.

_Attention: This Woman Has Diarrhoea!_

"Miss I'm going to have to ask you to put on your seatbelt, we're going to be landing shortly" aw that's nice she was only looking out for my well being.

"Sure, hey can I get a bag of peanuts?" damn I want some peanuts, stupid cravings! Making me want nuts! Hehe, 'nuts' lol. I giggled a very girly giggle which made the hostess cock her head to the side and stare at me as if I was crazy. She finally coughed and shook her head a little to snap out of it.

"Ahhh, sorry you can't. The plane is about to land, you're not authorised to eat or drink right now, you can purchase food at the airport after we have landed" with that she walked away, leaving me there hungry and nut-less. Again….. Bitch!

The landing was smooth and scary free, even though I have been on airplanes countless times, I still find landing terrifying.  
The pilot's voice came over the intercom as I was just unbuckling my seat belt.

"Ah, this is your Captain speaking, just wanted to say I hope you all had a pleasant flight this fine morning, and thank you for flying with American Airlines."

I stood up on my tippy toes and stretched my arms above my head hearing my bones crack and crake. Being on a flight for nearly three hours can make you stiffer than a plank of wood.

As I was stretching I noticed a short, elderly, grey-haired man staring at me, I looked down and I then realised my top had pulled up past my bellybutton. I immediately heaved it down and looked at the man in disbelief. He smiled and winked at me and the only reaction I could show was a mouth-ajar, shocked expression which kept with me until I reached the door of the plane where I was confronted by the bitchy waitress smiling and saying;

"Have a _good_ day now!" smiling with a little too much teeth for my liking.

"Am, yeah, thanks for everything!" I replied with a high-pitched, sarcastic _'thank you'_, as I leaned into her and smiled right in her face.

When I reached the outside of the plane's door, I breathed in the cold air that was Seattle. The air here physically hurt my lungs, not like in Phoenix, not like back home. It was always too cold in this part of the US. At least I was smart enough to bring a scarf.

As I walked down the airstairs, I dug around my backpack and tore out my green wool scarf. I wrapped it three times around my neck and perched the lower half of my face into it. If I had been really smart I would have brought my jacket with me instead of packing it into my suitcase.

I looked around to my surroundings once I stepped onto solid ground. Clouds were hanging in the sky and a dark, grey net of them lingered in the horizon. There were two or more airplanes settled in the filling stations receiving fuel.

I cleared my throat, put my head down and made my way across the tarmac into the airport.

There was a wind of hot air once I landed inside, so I removed the scarf from my face and looked around for Charlie. There was no sign of him so I figured I might as well retrieve my bags. I walked over to the baggage carousel and scanned the suitcases until I saw the big, navy suitcase Charlie had bought me so I could bring everything I wanted over when I came to visit him. I went to grab hold of the handles but instead of pulling it, it pulled me and I leaped forward, knocking a woman onto the ground.

"Shit! Shit! I am so, so sorry!" I exclaimed while I helped the woman up, grabbing her arm gentling and hoisting her up. She on the other hand was not impressed at all and decided to throw a scowl my way.

I went to turn around and go search for my bag when I walked straight into what felt like a brick-hard wall. But before I fell on my ass, it's hands stretched around my waist to catch my fall.

I groaned internally from the sheer embarrassment of being saved by a stranger.

The chest against my face began to vibrate internally, I then realised this stranger was actually _laughing_ at me. A husky laugh left the stranger's throat as his hands gripped even tighter around my body.

I tried to mumble to him to let me go but he was almost hugging me too tightly for me to make a sound. I was forced to inhale into this 'coke machine with leg's' mid area. When I breathed in I was reminded of that all too familiar smell.

'Hey Bells.' The stranger said quietly, and I could almost hear the smile behind his words.

'Jake?' I whispered into him, as I could feel that sensation in the pit of my stomach like everything time I saw him. This fluttering feeling. Like wings.

You know that feeling when you're too shocked to move, breath or think? Yeah that's what Jake did to me. Every time I saw him. He literally took my breath away.

'You're here', I breathlessly exhales. As my brain tried to grasp what was happening in the present moment. I lifted my hand out of his embrace to comb it through my hair and grab a fist full, like a bad habit to try and concept this.

Then like a sudden mood swing it hit me. Jake. Jake was here. Jake was here to see me. I'm his girlfriend. His long-distant girlfriend. His long-distant girlfriend who has moved to the same town as him.

…. 'Holy shit.' I exspelled.

'What?' Jake skitted at. Looking at me in a peculiar way as he leaned back to give me the 'the fuck?' eyebrow.

'Sorry! I was thinking out-loud again. You know how I am and how I, am, like to do stupid crap like that.' Clearly I could 'out clums' myself even more.

'Bell, you kinda shouted that in my ear. What's up? You forget something?' he said quietly looking around slyly checking for witnesses.

'No, no. I was just thinking… you're here. And I get to see you everyday. No more goodbyes,' I tried to explain, it was amazing.

'I know. You'll get so tired of me being around so much you'll end up dumping me!' he said jokingly, widening his mouth into that beautiful white smile I loved.

He was so hot, like MAJOR hot! Like models having kids together, hybrid hot! He was the most….

Wait a second….

I stepped away from him and punched him hard in the arm in front of a lot of people and to think about it, a lot of security dudes.

He made a low moaning, surprised _Oooww _and gave me 'the fuck?' brows.

'YOU! You said you couldn't pick me up! You said you were busy today and you couldn't make the trek down here!' I said unbelieving.

'Yeah, because I wanted to surprise you! Jeez I do a nice thing for my girlfriend and she freakin' punches me!' he was clearly putting on that he was in pain due to the fact that he was giving me 'the kicked puppy' look. It was adorable.

I couldn't help but smirk slightly. All these years and we still acted like we were kids attempting to build up the courage to admit we had a thing for each other.

'Am, Jake, I really need to get my suitcase', I said as he turned around to grab it's handle and hoisted it up over the luggage carousel and then placed it down onto the ground.

`So are you ready for …..' Jake was interrupted by a man shouting out my name.

'BELLA!' the man shouted as he picked up a petite, young brunette as she screamed at him to put her down. As I squinted and scrunched up my face to see if I could make out who he was, the horror of realization that that man was in fact my father Charlie rendered me speechless.

'CHARLIE!' Jake roared as he jogged over to my dad. I saw Charlie look up at him in confusion. Jake then turned and pointed his hand back at me, at that Charlie dropped the girl to her feet where she ran off into the crowds of onlookers.

Charlie stumbled and put his hands deep in his pockets while Jake threw his arm around his shoulder and walked towards my direction. I could see either side of his thick black mustache that his cheeks were beginning to go a slight shade of purple.

As he neared me, Charlie cleared his throat, outstretched his arm and patted my arm. We stood there, all three of us, not speaking while the awkwardness set in, until Jake elbowed him with a short cough.

'Am, it's ah, it's good to have you home.' Charlie said with a shy smile.

'Ah, yeah thanks. Good to see you.' I outstretched my arms towards Charlie when the look of sheer shock crossed his face and backed away, taking a huge step behind him which just so happened to be the spot Jake had set down my bags.

Charlie fell over like a rock being thrusted into water.

Well …the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?

Jake's laughter filled the entire airport. I bet even the people who were just departing could hear him too. The poor thing clutched his sides and had to reach for the ground so he'd settle himself. Charlie on the other hand was literally rolling around on the floor laughing his freakin' ass went on for what seemed like ten minutes. I know it doesn't sound like a lot, but if you really think about it, having the two men that just picked you up from the airport and who were supposed to bring you straight home, laughing on the ground while you stand around stupidly trying not to look at them and hope that nobody thinks you actually know these two losers is a pretty long time!

Eventually when the two _'bro's'_ were done Jake leapt onto his feet and bended over to give Charlie a hand up. I was getting incredibly impatient with the two of them.

'You're doing it again.' Jake pointed out.

'Doing what again?' I snapped back.

'Oh crap Charlie, Bells is pissed. Better get going before she has another episode.' He chirpily sang, with that damn sexy smile of his.

With that, Charlie hurriedly wiped down his shirt, grabbed one of my bags and scattered out of our sight.

Jake took the rucksack from my left shoulder and grasped my hand gently.

'What did you mean back there? When you said I'm doing it again?' I exquisitely asked as we walked slowly hand-in-hand.

'Well, just before you turn into Bellzilla you fold your arms like a little kid, tap your foot on the ground annnnnd…. You also have this grumpy look on your face.' He laughed while he did his so called impression on me.

'I do NOT look like that!' I choked. Jake seriously looked like he had a tree up his ass.

'Oh c'mon Bell! C'mon look I'm a Gremlin! AHHH' he roared letting go of my hand so he could stretch his mouth into some ridiculous face, acting like an idiot yet again. I couldn't help but giggle at him. He's so stupidly funny, he always makes me laugh.

'HA! You smiled! You'll have to let this go I'm afraid Bell!' he turned his head to grin at me.

'Shut up! Okay let's hurry this up! Charlie's waiting for us.' I urged him.

We walked outside to that beautiful, crisp cold air. I exhaled and saw my breath in reflection.

It's good to be back.


	4. Chapter Three

_Author's Note;_

Okay, so thank you all for reading. I NEED MORE REVIEWS! Pretty Please! Any advice maybe?

So I've decided I will try, try, TRY to put up one new chapter every week more than likely every Monday or Tuesday and if I'm really late then maybe Wednesday.

To be honest I used to mail the authors of some stories and ask them what was taking so long for them to upload a new chapter. I never realised just how much stuff could get in the way everyday.

The first page of this chapter really did happen to me, I stayed at my friend's apartment, my alarm went off the next morning, forgot where I was and BANG! Leaped up scared shitless and belted my head off the shelf!

Okay so about this chapter it's one of two parts! This will be short and sweet! It's leading up to one of my favourite chapters in the story which I've decided to split into two. It would just take way too long to write and I wanted at least this part to be up this week!

Annnnd I wanted to spend a good bit of time with the next chapter, so it might be up a little late.

Oh and I shall be putting up the links for all the outfits and hairstyles described in the chapters!

So….yeah I hope you guys enjoy it! :]

_~Scribbles & Doodles _

_ItsNowOrNever_

_Chapter Three Songs: Bon Iver – For Emma_

_Bon Iver – Lump Sum_

**Chapter Three**

**Bpov**

My eyes shot open! The blaring of the alarm on my phone frightened me so bad I physically jumped up from my bed and slammed my head hard against the shelf that was above my bed.

On impact I made a large _'OOF' _noise, fell straight back down onto the soft mattress grasping my head which was now pounding with pain.

A few seconds later Charlie bursts into my room holding a shotgun, swinging it around the place. The second I see the gun I leap up bang my head again, shouting out to Charlie to put the gun down!

Charlie's eyes quickly scan the room and found that there was no threat visible. He quickly but carefully lowered the gun to the floor and walked over to my bed.

The look of sheer 'what the hell was all that about' on my face must have startled him slightly because he seemed to be giving me the same look in return.

'What?' he said, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders. As if this was the most normal day to day activity. Bursting into your only daughters room wielding a freakin' shotgun and waving it about as if it's some piece of clothing!

'DAD! What the fuck is wrong with you?!', I shouted. Excuse my French but DUDE! SERIOUSLY?!

'Bells! Language!', he said firmly, giving me a pointed look that meant 'while you're under my roof'.

'I'm sorry but Jesus Christ! What the hell were you doing?! A shotgun? Really Charlie? You brought a freakin' shotgun into my room! What if you shot me?!

'But I didn't, so it's okay.' He happily agreed with himself.

I on the other hand was completely gob smacked! _'But I didn't so it's okay'_. What kind of stupid answer is that?!

'Charlie, I'm your only child! You nearly shot me.' I exhaled. The sheer shock of it and the fact that I was getting pretty bitchy with him was making my face fill with anger. Not to mention my head was throbbing with a fiery pain. And it was going to be my first day of school today!

'Bells I've been a cop since I was 18 okay? I know how to look before I act. I would have never have shot you. But if there was a boy in here that's a whole other story.' He gently put it while patting my leg while my hand clung to my head as if my brain would slip right through.

Charlie brushed my hand away from my forehead to have a good look. This gesture alone made me wonder why my mom would have left Charlie. I know he was quiet, and awkward and sometimes even clumsy. But something made me question it all. Charlie would do anything for me. I know things got a little heated with the whole feud but they could have made it worked.

'Ah, it's nothing. A bit of a bump, that's all. You've had a lot worse.' He exhaled as he did that thing that all dads did when they were preparing to get up.

He deeply inhaled then leant forward on his legs and pushed himself up into a stance. He turned to look at me, nodded then walked out the door. I could hear as his heavy booted footsteps clobbered down the stairs.

I grabbed my blanket and hugged it to my chest. I've been so tired with the past few days I forgot to really look at my old room. Just looking around made me smile.

The cream and purple floral wallpaper Charlie had picked out for me years ago. The crack in the top left hand corner, which had been there since I could remember. The desk that was directly under it. It used to be in the living room where Renee would sketch. She said she tried to make me into an artist but I would just smack over the crayons onto the sheets of paper.

I threw the blanket off of me and swung my legs over the bed. I stood on my tippy toes to stretch out my stiff, cramped body. My arms reached above my head and I made a little squeal which Jake pointed out I did when I stretched. He thought it was cute.

Thinking of Jake reminded me of something. I looked under my bed and pushed one of the moving boxes aside to see if it was still there. A little carving that read; 'J.B loves B.S' surrounded by a large love heart. I looked down at it and smiled goofily and giggled at the way it made me feel. I had completely forgotten it was there.

I pushed myself back from under the bed making sure I wouldn't hit my already fragile head and sat up on my knees. I slowly got up and walked towards the door, which beside it was my full length mirror Charlie had so kindly bought my two days ago since I was making my stay more permanent.

My eyes instantly went to the growing blue/grey bump on the top of my forehead. It could have been a lot worse. I could have been going to my first day of school with a large bullet hole in my abdomen. Still though, the ugliness of the thing on my forehead bothered me. I took my hair from my pony tale and smoothed it around my face so the bump was slightly hidden. I should have taken Renee's advice and a side fringe. At least I didn't have any zits showing.

I looked at my clock. Crap! Forty-five minutes had already passed and I wasn't even dressed yet. Jake would be here shortly! I kicked the door with the back of my foot while I pulled my top over my head and flung it onto the bed. I hurriedly took off my grey sweatpants which I slept in off and flung them somewhere. I pulled out the outfit I had decided to wear yesterday after a lot of debating.

My outfit consisted of a brown leather jacket, a v-neck long sleeved dark grey top, dark jeans with a cream design on the ass and brown leather boots.

When I had my clothes on I decided to work on my hair. I had a crease in the middle. Last night I decided to go to bed with my hair a little bit wet so it would curl more than it does naturally. I made small plats either side of my head. I kept the very front the way it was so to hide my accidental self harm.

I had just finished putting my massacre on when I heard the rustic beep of Jakes rabbit outside my window. I ran to the bathroom to wash my teeth. I held back my hair as I scrubbed and scrubbed, I then spat out the toothpaste and gargled my mouth with stinging, nasty mouthwash I had bought yesterday. I grabbed my bag and threw on some earrings and a chain before I ran downstairs.

When I got outside Charlie had his arm leaning on he roof of Jake's car and was bent down talking to him when they saw me approach. I awkwardly smiled at Charlie and he outstretched his arm which had a brown paper bag, in it I presumed was my lunch. I walked to the passenger side and got in. Charlie reached onto the roof and handed me over a flask.

'Thanks dad!', I exclaimed, surprised that Charlie actually prepared food for me. I was surprised that he wasn't half starved actually, he didn't know how to cook at all.

'You got everything? Notebook, pens and all that?', Charlie asked concerned.

'Don't worry, I'll take care of your girl Charlie', Jake smiled at him.

'Just keep her away from _them_. You hear? Bella, be careful. Just stick with Jake and you'll be fine.'

'I will dad.' I said slowly.

'Okay, go on! Get out of here, have a good day Bells.' He said with more than obvious fake, weak smile.

I just gave a small back so it would ease his nerves. While Jake backed the car out the driveway, I placed my seatbelt around myself and looked up to see Charlie standing there waving. I waved back at him and gave him a more enthusiastic smile. Jake and pulled out and made our way to Fork's one and only High school home of the Trojans.

I turned to look at Jake. He nearly always wore the same thing. A black t-shirt showing off his muscular chest, blue slightly ripped jeans and a black leather jacket.

'You checking me out?' he turned to glance at me for a second, then turned back to keep his eyes on the road. Oops he caught me.

'Maybe..', I whispered to him flirtatiously.

'You look hot by the way,' he said smiling to himself. Damn that sexy smile.

'Don't look too bad yourself'. I smiled back at him.

'You nervous? First day and all. You're the new girl. Not only the new girl, but the sexy as hell new girl!' he said, putting a little more emphasis on the 'hell'.

'Shut up, I playfully slapped him on the shoulder,

Yeah I am a small bit, I know you're there for me and all but still. I'm Jake Black's girlfriend, half the school is going to hate me anyway.' I whispered to him dismally.

'Bell, I know. But you don't get it, you didn't exactly grow up here you know? You're lucky in a sense but on the other hand, I guess it's going to be tough. And it's not just me that'll be there for you. Jared, Quill, Embry, Leah, Emily, Paul and Sam will be there. There's a lot more too. Don't worry about it, _nobody_ will mess with you.' he said sternly.

'Well, let's see if you're right.' I said quietly as we drove into the gates of Fork's High school. We pulled into what I presumed to be the student car park. I looked over at Jake and he gave me an encouraging smile back. I exhaled slowly and opened the door.

The air was cold, it almost hurt to breathe. Jake fixed up his jacket and came over to my side to pick up my bag and hand it out to me. Jake went to the booth to get his backpack and books. I slung my arm through the straps of the large handbag, and while I adjusted it on my shoulder I could feel something. Like a tingly sensation on the back crown of my head. I lifted my arm to my head and turned around.

Eyes. His eyes. They were staring at me intently. Green. The person that belonged to these eyes was holding onto a silver Volvo door.

Jake came to my side and I was immediately freed from the hypnotic stare. I fluttered my eyelids to get a grasp on the present. I pulled my bag higher onto my shoulder and felt Jake's arm wrap around my waist hard. I looked down to wear his hand was then up to look at his face.

I had never seen this look on his face before, I was beyond confused. I looked to see who or what was a victim of Jake's intimidating glare. It was him again. The guy with the emerald eyes.

I then realised. He was one of them. The ones my father hated. The ones my boyfriend hated. The ones I, myself was supposed to hate.

The Cullens.


End file.
